memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Who Watches The Watchers (episode)
The Enterprise must undo the damage when a primitive civilization discovers a Federation observation team and concludes that the Starfleet personnel are gods. Summary :"Captain's log, Stardate 43173.5. We are en route to Mintaka III where a three-man Federation anthropological field team has been studying the inhabitants. Our mission is to resupply the outpost and repair their malfunctioning reactor." The observation post is studying Mintakans, proto-Vulcan humanoids at the Bronze Age level, from behind a holographic wall. When contacted en route, Dr. Barron informs the they only have 3 hours of battery backup remaining. However, during the status report, there is a large explosion, resulting in power failure, injuries, and the transmission failing. Captain Picard orders that the Enterprise increase speed to warp nine. When the Enterprise arrives, and the away team begins repairs, flashing lights from behind the failed holographic wall draw the attention of two Mintakans, Liko and Oji. Before the holographic generator can be repaired, Liko manages to get a glimpse of the inside. When noticed by Data, he accidentally touches one of the electrically charged walls, and falls off. Dr. Crusher, acting upon instinct, goes down, scans him with her tricorder and gets him beamed to sickbay. Oji is amazed when she sees them disappear into thin air. Only now is the holographic generator repaired successfully. Dr. Crusher, after defending her decision to violate the Prime Directive in this manner (Liko had already seen inside), performs a short-term memory wipe, a technique of Dr. Pulaski. When Dr. Barron awakens in the next bed, he is informed of the situation: one of the scientists, Dr. , is still down there. Liko sees Picard explaining this, and giving several orders before Dr. Crusher re-sedates him. When Liko is beamed down to the planet, he does in fact remember everything. He explains to Oji about his experience, convinced that the beings of legend saved him, and knew the name of one: the Picard. In a meeting in the Enterprise s observation lounge, Data explains that Mintaka III exhibits karst topography, notably sinkholes and caverns. He explains that the rock strata also contains a thallium compound which interferes with ship's sensors, making it difficult to locate Palmer's life signs. Crusher underlies the importance of finding Palmer, as he is badly injured and suggests sending an away team down to locate him. Troi notes that their presence must not interfere with the natural development of the Mintakans and Picard agrees, noting that cultural contamination must be prevented. Commander Riker tells the captain he has a suggestion. :"First officer's log, stardate 43174.2. Counselor Troi and I are beaming down to Mintaka III to locate Dr. Palmer and to determine the extent of the cultural contamination. Dr. Crusher has temporarily altered our features and skin color. She's also implanted subcutaneous communicators so that any transmissions we receive will be inaudible to the Mintakans." Riker and Troi beam down to Mintaka III, and once they arrive in the town, they hear that Liko's story is continuing around. Nuria is one of the major skeptics. Riker and Troi attempt to convince them it was a dream, but to no avail. Then Dr. Palmer is brought in, and Liko is convinced it will please the Picard. When Riker reports this, Dr. Barron is adamant that Palmer should be beamed aboard, since the cultural damage has been done. Picard will look for an opportunity, but refuses to do it immediately or drastically. The town concludes that Palmer should be kept safe to please the Picard, and he will be bound in case he was hiding from the Picard. Troi attempts to distract many members by claiming that "another servant of the Picard" is headed for the caves, while Riker binds the lone, elderly guard Fento and escapes with Palmer. He manages to beam back to the ship before he can be caught by Hali. Troi, however, is captured. Liko suggests they harm Troi to hold off the Picard's anger. Nuria refuses to until they have have at least tried to find Riker and Palmer, noting that with Riker carrying Palmer, they couldn't have gotten far. Meanwhile, on the ship, Dr. Barron suggests that Picard "show them a sign". He refuses, citing again the Prime Directive, and all of the damage he would do, over Barron's objections that the Prime Directive has already been violated and the damage has already been done. Picard states that he cannot "impose a set of commandments on these people." Instead, he believes that he can convince Nuria that "the Picard" is not magical, simply very advanced. When Nuria is alone, Picard alone transports her aboard. Upon hearing Picard state his name to her, she cries out and bows in reverence, but Picard tells her to get up, and tries to talk her out of her superstitions. When it does not work, he shows her the ship, the view of her world, and continues to explain to her the fact he is only natural, using technology which evolved over many centuries, comparing it to some of the technological advances of her era, such as building huts, weaving cloth, or shooting a bow and arrow. She appears to understand, but then asks Picard to return her people to life who are long dead. Since there seems to be nothing else he can do to convince her, Picard brings her into sickbay when Dr. Mary Warren is dying. Nuria watches her die, and then finally understands: she couldn't be saved; his power does have limits. Picard's people are remarkable, but not supreme beings. Meanwhile, on the planet, a storm frightens Liko, one out of season and quite intense. Believing the Picard has sent it, and without Nuria to question his actions, he prepares to sacrifice Troi, feeling he has no choice. Troi attempts to dissuade him by casting doubt as to whether the Picard actually wants him to sacrifice her, and Liko prays to the Picard for guidance. Just in time, Picard returns with Nuria, who attempts to persuade Liko that Picard is mortal, and not "The Overseer", or God. Liko, however, will not believe it. He begs for Picard to restore his dead wife, but Picard again tries to explain this is impossible. In a desperate attempt to demonstrate Picard's supreme nature Liko aims his bow and threatens to shoot him. Nuria attempts to stand in between Liko and Picard, but Picard gently moves her out of the way, encouraging him to indeed shoot if that is the only way he will be convinced that he is truly mortal. Liko shoots, just as Oji pushes him, and the arrow injures Picard seriously in the shoulder, for all to witness. Only now, as Nuria shows him Picard's red blood, does Liko believe in Picard's mortality. :"Captain's log, supplemental. Dr. Crusher has repaired my injury with her usual skill. Mr. La Forge will supervise the dismantling of the observation post after I make one last visit to Mintaka III." He shows them the observation post, and explains their presence, their desire for research, and the Prime Directive. Liko shows a firm understanding. Nuria sees progress for her people on a grand scale. After accepting a tapestry from a Mintakan boy, exchanging good will, he departs the planet. Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366#Mission to Mintaka III|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366]] * [[First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Mission to Mintaka III|First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Memorable quotes "Mintakan emotions are quite interesting. Like the Vulcans, they have highly ordered minds. A very sensible people. For example, Mintakan women precede their mates. It's a signal to other women." "This man's taken, get your own'?''" "''Not precisely. More like 'if you want his services, I'm the one you have to negotiate with." "What kind of services?" "All kinds." "They '''are' a sensible race." : - '''Troi' and Riker, discussing Mintakan society "I believe I have seen the Overseer. He is called 'The Picard.'" : - Liko "Picard!" "Damn!" "Well doctor, your next task is clear." : - Liko awakens on the Enterprise and is sedated by Crusher after which Picard orders her to remove his memories "The Mintakans are beginning to believe in a God and the one they've chosen... is you." : - Riker, to Picard "Dr. Barron, I cannot, I ''will not impose a set of commandments on these people!" : - '''Picard', at Barron's suggestion that he pose as God to the Mintakans "Do not kneel before me." "You do not wish it?" "I do not deserve it." : - Picard and Nuria "Look at me... feel the warmth of my hand, the rhythm of my pulse. I'm not a supreme being. I'm flesh and blood, like you." "Not like me." "Like you. Different in appearance, yes, but we are both living beings. We are born, we grow, we live... and we die. In all the ways that matter, we are alike." : - Picard and Nuria, just after Nuria is beamed aboard the Enterprise "Perhaps one day, my people will travel above the skies..." "Of that, I have absolutely no doubt." : - Nuria and Picard, in the Enterprise observation lounge "Horrifying... Dr. Barron, your report describes how rational these people are. Millennia ago, they abandoned their belief in the supernatural. Now you are asking me to sabotage that achievement, to send them back into the dark ages of superstition and ignorance and fear? No!" : - Picard "Are you sure this is what he wants? That's the problem with believing in a supreme being: trying to determine what he wants." : - Troi "If you believe that I am a supreme being, then you cannot hurt me. If, however, I am telling the truth, that I am ''mortal, you will kill me. If, however, my death is the only evidence you will believe, then shoot!" : - '''Picard' "I wish you good journeys, Picard. Remember my people." "Always." : - Nuria and Picard Background information Production * The title of this episode is taken directly from the Latin phrase, " ", first used by the poet Juvenal, a 1st/2nd century Roman satirist. * Rick Sternbach based the design of the duck blind on the video cameras used by the TMA-1 team in . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Vasquez Rocks, a familiar filming location from Star Trek: The Original Series, was used again for this episode. The cast and crew spent two days shooting in 100°F heat. Due to the presence of local snakes, scorpions and bees, no attractants such as deodorant or perfume could be used. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * The unusual-looking bow used by Liko is a Martin Dyna-Bo. * This was the last episode produced during Michael Wagner's brief tenure as showrunner. Michael Piller took over the role starting with . Reception *Ira Steven Behr commented that he thought "Who Watches The Watchers" was "a good hour of television. I thought it was a pretty good show, but it was in and out, as ST:TNG was prone to do, because it was about boldly going forth. If the writers had had five seasons to work with that thread, who knows how many twists and turns Jean-Luc could have gone through. That opportunity just wasn't there". ("Faith in the 24th Century", ''Star Trek Monthly'', issue 39) * A mission report for this episode by John Sayers was published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 10, pp. 49-53. Cast and characters * Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) does not appear in this episode. * James Greene later appears in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode as Ranjen . * Ray Wise later appears in the Star Trek: Voyager episode as Arturis. Continuity * The episode refers to events that happened in , specifically Dr. Pulaski's memory wipe on Sarjenka. * This episode also marks the final reference to Dr. Pulaski on the show. She is henceforth never mentioned (by name) on the series again, although she is alluded to by Professor in . Moreover, she does get a brief mention in the closing episode of Star Trek: Voyager, , where she receives a page from Starfleet Medical. Interestingly enough, one of the early victims in this episode happens to share the last name "Pulaski." * Beverly Crusher debuts her longer lab coat which she continued to use for the remainder of the series and . * The Mintakan tapestry that is given to Picard by Nuria and the villagers was seen on Captain Picard's chair in his quarters in many subsequent episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation and in all of the "Next Generation" films except . * The planet shown in the episode is the same optical as was later used for the planet of Betazed. * When Picard is showing Nuria her home planet from the observation lounge, a boom mic can be seen above Picard just before he rubs his head. This happens again in TNG episodes and . * Additionally, from the observation lounge, the Enterprise appears to be orbiting the planet backwards when compared to the exterior scenes. * This is the first episode of the series to feature Riker participating in an undercover mission on an alien world. Riker's later covert missions in episodes such as , , and would have mostly disastrous results, however. * This marks the second of three times Picard shows a native female her home planet from orbit. This happened previously with Rivan in and later Lily in . This approach clearly has meaning to Picard as he tells Anij in , seeing his home planet from space for the first time was a moment when time stood still. * This events of this episode are later referenced by Mitena Haro in . * The concept of observing another civilization from a holographic duck blind is revisited, with equally unsatisfactory results, in . However, the duck blind in this episode failed due to mechanical failure, while the one in Insurrection was sabotaged by Data. * When the Away Team gets the duck blind reactor working again, the holographic disguise reactivates. Oji approaches the Duck Blind and physically touches the rocks. However, since this does not take place in a Holodeck, it's likely this disguise was a holograph as opposed to a hologram, and should not have been able to be touched. * First UK airdate: Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 26, * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.2, * As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection * As part of the TNG Season 3 Blu-ray collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Capt. Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Guest stars * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Nuria * Ray Wise as Liko * James Greene as Barron * Pamela Segall as Oji * John McLiam as Fento Co-stars * James McIntire as Hali * Lois Hall as Warren Uncredited co-stars * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Michele Gerren as science division officer * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings * John Rice as science division officer * Tim Trella as Palmer * Natalie Wood as Bailey * Unknown performers as ** Conn ensign ** Female nurse ** Female officer (voice) ** Female operations ensign ** Hoy ** Mintakan girl ** Paki ** Two Mintakan females ** Two Mintakan males ** Yari (Quago) Stunt doubles * Dan Koko as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes * John Nowak as stunt double for Patrick Stewart * Unknown stunt performer as stunt double for Ray Wise Stand-ins * James G. Becker – stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Dexter Clay – stand-in for Michael Dorn * Jeffrey Deacon – stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Nora Leonhardt – stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Tim McCormack – stand-in for Brent Spiner * Lorine Mendell – stand-in for Gates McFadden References 13th century; anthropology; away team; battery; bow and arrow; brain; Bronze Age; cave; cavern; cultural contamination; delirium; duck blind; extended family; Federation; flood; fusion reactor; gag; gigawatt; ghost; holy war; hornbuck; inquisition; Karst topography; lysosome; memory wipe; Mintaka III; Mintakans; Mintakan tapestry; non-corporeal species; norep; number one; observation team; ; phaser bank; Prime Directive; memory wipe; outpost; Proto-Vulcan humanoid; Pulaski, Katherine; record keeper; river; sinkhole; ; star; subcutaneous communicator; subspace relay station; sundial; thallium; tricordrazine; Vulcans; Vulcan (planet); zenith External links * * * * |next= }} de:Der Gott der Mintakaner es:Who Watches the Watchers? fr:Who Watches the Watchers? (épisode) ja:守護神伝説（エピソード） nl:Who Watches the Watchers? pl:Who Watches the Watchers? Category:TNG episodes